ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Deception
=Deception= Name - Gregory Pyle Ring Name - Deception Birthdate - 27/03/1974 Alignment - Heel Music - Sorry You're Not a Winner by Enter Shikari Allies - Tony Xterme Enemies - Razer, Showtime, Tommy Dragon, Organon, Triple 6 Height - 6"2 Weight - 225 MONKIERS The Martyr of Tears The Enigma The Fallen Angel The Hardcore of PWA The Dark One FINISHERS The Darkness Driver - Death Valley Driver Welcome Shadow - Dominator Into Sitdown Piledriver The STDC - Stepover Toehold Dragon Clutch PRE-FINISHERS Up 'n' Under - T-Bone Suplex The Road to Sanctuary - Spinning Tombstone Piledriver Sharpshooter COMMON MOVES Fisherman's Suplex Running Knee Strike Brainbuster - Occasional use, big matches. However, I don't consider it a finishing move as such. Northen Light's Suplex Rolling German Suplex - Occasional use, big matches. However, I don't consider it a finishing move as such. Soccer Kick Backdrop German Suplex Dragon Suplex Shooting Star Press - Occasional use, big matches. However, I don't consider it a finishing move as such. Slingshot Dropkick -'' Opponent on the outside, Deception uses the ropes to go from inside to out, connecting with the Dropkick before pulling himself back into the ring via the ropes.'' DDT Reverse DDT Clothesine into Bulldog Military Press Drop STO - Occasional use, big matches. However, I don't consider it a finishing move as such. =Deception's Career Summary= Deception entered the Pojo Wrestling Alliance in-late 2002. The Martyr of Tears entered with an immeidate impact, destroying resident play-by-play announcer Johnny Thunder with a massive chair shot and followed with a savage Powerbomb. His reason? Simply because he could. Later that same night he stole away the chance for current Hardcore Champion to become a double champion as he interfered to give Bman a win in the two mens Million Dollar Championship match. Quite an eventful debut, no? It was the week after however where Deception made his first true mark upon the federation, as he took his first steps into the ring and his first steps into the history of PWA and his own legacy as he challenged TDW for the PWA Hardcore Championship in his debut match. The Dark One actually lost the match but only two weeks later, after Crush had defeated TDW for the Hardcore Championship, Deception took out the new champion before their schedule title match and was awarded the championship by default when it was announced Crush could no longer compete. Deception would hold the title for two months, as he began to gain a reputation for being a bit hardcore. The Fallen Angel in fact went on to hold the Hardcore Championship another four times. It was at Deception's first Pojocade where he won his next title, as he defeated The Mush and Nightmare in a triple threat, Stairway to Hell match to gain the PWA Cruiserweight Championship. The following night saw Deception re-invent himself as 'The Wildcat' Adam Scott as part of the Revolution, under then leader the Freak. After nearly three months as champion, Scott lost the championship and this was when Wrath began to plant the first few seeds of doubt in his mind. What had he let happen to himself, where had Deception gone? Deception did indeed return, joining the Xtreme-Nation and laying waste to the Freak as he challenged Wrath for the Television Championship. A few months with X-N led to Deception breaking off again, after winning and losing the his first World Tag Team Championship with Wrath. A few months later, after winning his second Hardcore Champion from La Sombra, he began teaming with the man he defeated and won his second Tag Team title. The Green One then joined them and together they formed Sanitarium, which would soon merge with Bman's faction the New Blood. A stellar feud with teh Dynasty produced some great matches between Steele and Deception as the rookie began to really challenge the upper carders, even coming mere inches from winning the Intercontinental Championship. It was in early 2004, after the break-up of the New Blood that Deception became a bonafide star, as he and Tony Xtreme helped Triple 6 win his first World Championship and in turn the three men became the now legendary Forsworn. Pyro joined for a short time, then left as Tony Xtreme faded out and the now tag team champions - Deception and Triple 6 - inducted the man who had recentley beat Deception for his Television Champinship into the group, that man being Organon. Over the next six months these three men ran roughshod over the company, the greatest faction to have ever existed. During this time Deception tried twice to win the World Championship off then champion Jeff Holsten, but failed both times and as Triple 6 accidentally eliminated him from the Wrestlefest rumble it all became too much for him and Deception let loose, turning on his comrades. Organon would turn on Triple 6 himself the year after and a twisted and brutal feud between the three would ensue, with Organon walking away with the World Title. It was truly a year obscurity that followed for Deception, with very little of note until he finally, finally won the World Championship from Showtime. He was to lose it a week later to long-time rival Razer before re-gaining it two weeks later, before once again losing the damn thing a week later. Since then, Deception has done very little in the PWA. Appearing now and again, then disappearing again. =Deception's Championships= 2x PWA World Heavyweight Champion 3x PWA World Television Champion 4x PWA World Tag Team Champion (w/ Wrath, La Sombra, Triple 6 and Tony Xterme respectively.) 1x PWA European Champion 1x PWA Cruiserweight Champion 5x PWA Hardcore Champion =Deception's Awards= Wrestler of the Year 2004 (Joint w/ Triple 6) Overall Match of the Year 2004 (Deception and Triple 6 vs. Steele and Razer) Pay-Per-View Match of the Year 2004 (The Forsworn vs. Team Xtreme, PWA Cup Final) Television Match of the Year 2004 (Deception Vs. Jeff Holsten vs. Organon) Tag Team Champions of the Year 2004 (w/ Triple 6) Television Match of the Year 2005 (Title vs. Title, Showtime vs. Deception) Greatest Faction of All Time (The Forsworn)